Achievements
In Multicube, there are a list of achievements for every gamemode. So far there are: *12 General Achievements *38 MCCW Achievements *11 Spleef Achievements *9 Super Jump Achievements *7 Syndicate Games Achievements *6 Anti-PvP Avhievements General Achievements *'Ban incoming': Beat an Admin *'Something Special': Beat a VIP *'Moderately Awesome': Beat a Moderator *'Iron Upgrade': Buy an iron upgrade *'Gold Upgrade': Buy a gold upgrade *'Diamond Upgrade': Buy a diamond upgrade *'Pear Hunter': Slay your first notrodash *'TheBuildingGuy': Get your map submission onto the server *'Becoming a Pro': Upgrade to MultiCube Pro *'Climbing up into the Premier League': Upgrade to MultiCube Pro+ *'Being once Popular': Have more than 75 friends *''Beat VIP, Staff, Owner achievements can be now also achieved in Syndicate Games'' MCCW Achievements *'In the face!': Kill someone in melee *'Headshot!': Kill someone with a bow and arrow *'Food for thought': Build yout first Farm *'Reaching for the skies': Build your first Tower *'Pun Pending': Build your first Blacksmith *'Roadblock': Build your first Wall *'Carpenting': Build your first Lumber Mill *'Wizardry': Build your first Mage Tower *'One way ticket to heaven... and back': Build your first Church *'Increased survival chances': Build your first Cathedral *'Tree surgeon': Build your first Greenhouse *'Always believe in your soul': Collect your first gold *'Not quite the end': Find your first Ender Chest *'Pleased the gods': Be revived for the first time *'Time to upgrade': Upgrade any item for the first time *'Time to upgrade': Upgrade any building for the first time *'Fresh oxygen': Pass the pink wool for the first time *'Serial Killer': Kill 10 people in total *'Rampage': Kill 5 people in one round *'First death': Die for the first time *'Tree choppin: Play as a peasant for the first time *'First time warrior': Play as a warrior for the first time *'King of arrows': Play as an archer for the first time *'Mageic: Play as a mage for the first time *'''Holy Rainbow!: Play as a dark knight for the first time *'Having a blast': Play as an inferno for the first time *'Tree jumper': Play as a flying archer for the first time *'Chaotic Neutral': Play as a cloaker for the first time *'Generally awesome': Play as a general for the first time *'Handyman': Play as a engineer for the first time *'Flying carpet': Play as a priest for the first time *'Big spender': Build 3 different buildings in one game *'Classy': Choose your class *'Forever alone': Win a game as the only one left on your team *'Millionare': Collect over $1,000,000 in game *'Colony Leader I': Gain 450 points *'Colony Leader II': Gain 1250 points *'Colony Leader III': Gain 3500 points Spleef Achievements *'Fresh Snow': Win your first Spleef battle *'SWC12 Participant': Played in the Spleef World Cup 2012 *'SWC12 Champion': Won the Spleef World Cup 2012 *'One out of ten': Top 10 in Spleef *'Must be hacking': Number one of Spleef *'Multiplayer': Win MultiSpleef *'Tactical Destruction': Win a Spleef match and destroy less than 64 blocks! *'Score Win': Win a Spleef match 5:0 *'Pro Digger I': Gain 1500 points *'Pro Digger II': Gain 2500 points *'Pro Digger III': Gain 4500 points Super Jump Achievements *'First Steps': Win your first Super Jump battle *'Panda Hunter': Beat PxlPanda in Super Jump Panda *'Not so Endless': Finish the Endless parkour *'Nine blocks to jump': Top 10 in Super Jump *'Altitude Flight': Number one of Super Jump *'On the First Try': Reach the goal without falling once *'Rocket Launcher I': Gain 1500 points *'Rocket Launcher II': Gain 2500 points *'Rocket Launcher III': Gain 4500 points Syndicate Games Achievements *'King of the Chests': Find at least 12 chests before your opponent does *'Killer': Killed at least 100 players in Syndicate Games *'Assassin': Win without taking any damage *'Overkill': Enchant a diamond sword *'Slayer I': Gain 1500 points *'Slayer II': Gain 2500 points *'Slayer III': Gain 4500 points Anti-PvP Achievements *'Loving the Death': Die 10 times within 2 minutes *'A Creeper's Mom': Spawn 8 creepers in one Game *'Emerald Collector': Find 15 emeralds in one Game *'Suicidal I': Gain 450 points *'Suicidal II': Gain 1250 points *'Suicidal III': Gain 3500 points